


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Absolute Bangers (Pun Intended) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Its 7am and i havent slept yet but i wanted to post this, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Work sex, but again, fnaf 1 location, he got saved by the bell, i barely stick to the canon characters wdym i have a timeline, i forget what goes on cause i wrote this like three months ago, i still suck at writing smut, i think thats who sang it, idk - Freeform, im asexual so, im just wanting to post a bunch of my recent stuff here, no phone guy didnt die, song: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades, this is why theres a no pda rule at the pizzeria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: There's a reason why Boss put a "No PDA" rule in effect for the staff. Doesn't mean these two horny bitches abide by it
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Absolute Bangers (Pun Intended) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788229
Kudos: 47





	Bruises and Bitemarks

"Oh, fuck," I muttered, knotting my tie. Dyl looked up from buttoning his shirt, watching me.

"Hmm?" He growled, unbuttoning his shirt and rebuttoning it after adjusting it so it was lined up properly.

"I've still gotta record the tape for the sixth night."

"Oh. Well, I can watch the doors for ya while you do that," he offered. I raised a brow. "What? I can actually do my job."

"Yeah, when we're not on the same shift. It's a wonder Boss hasn't caught on and fired you." He stuck his tongue out, working his tie through his collar.

"We just got our Newbie. He needs me still." I chuckled.

"You're right. I'm sure Mike needs more training. Maybe you should work a shift with him." He feigned hurt.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He struck a dramatic pose. "I thought you loved me," he whined. My turn to poke my tongue out.

"Get up. Save your knees for work." I turned, walking to the truck. I heard him scramble to get up and follow, throwing his shoes on.  
\---  
He followed me into work, shifting awkwardly to hide the fairly obvious boner he had. I wasn't faring much better after he'd gotten it into his head to palm me on the way here. Thankfully everyone else had left for the night. It was just Dyl, the 'tronics, and me.

We settled into the office, Dyl resting against one of the doors while I set up the tape recorder. I hit the record button, starting with my standard greeting.

"So, night six is undoubtedly the most challenging night, and the robots will reset tomorrow. They'll be easier, but you will have Foxy to check. Then everything resets Monday." I paused, scratching at the bandages on my arm. "Disregard last night's tape. I'm fine, no matter how it may have sounded." My breath hitched, Dyl kissing my neck. I bit my lip, focusing on the tape.

"Just a little incident with Freddy. I'm-" I moaned as Dyl palmed me again. "Dyl, stop- I'm fine. Just my arm. Bell caught Freddy before he could get anymore of the suit on me." I held the recorder away as he pulled my cock out, wrapping his lips around the tip.

"God fucking… c'mon, Dyl. I've gotta finish the tape." He just hummed, causing me to buck my hips. His eyes met mine, daring me to stop him. He then glanced at the recorder, meeting my gaze again with a raised eyebrow. I nodded dazedly, bringing the recorder close again.

"I, uh, highly recommend against getting caught. It -oh, fuck- it hurts like hell.” I shifted, letting Dyl pull my pants and boxers off before deepthroating my cock. I keened, hips bucking as he did so. He met my eyes before glancing at the recorder again.

“So, yeah. Just -oh, God, that feels great, Dyl- just… try not to get caught. Zero outta -fuck- outta ten, wouldn’t… wouldn’t recommend.” I motioned to press the stop button, Dylin's hand coming up to grasp my wrist. He pulled off my cock, leaning up to whisper into my ear.

"Leave it." I gasped as he gripped my earlobe in his teeth lightly, wrapping his hand around my shaft. I moaned as his thumb flicked over my tip, feeling him leave kisses down my jaw to my mouth. His tongue wormed its way into my mouth, his hands moving to grip my waist.

"You're so hot, y'know that?" He murmured when he pulled back. I felt my face flush as he kissed my forehead, chuckling softly. He slid his hands up my torso, bringing my shirt with, tossing it to the side when it came off.

"C'mon. Up." He groaned as he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock from the fabric. I stood, feeling his hands on my hips again. He gently turned me around, pressing my chest against the desk. He clicked the button to stop the recording, pulling the recorder from my hand and placing it in a drawer. I keened softly, rutting my hips against the desk. Dyl gripped my hips, leaning up to whisper. 

"Y'know, for the two of us knowing we were gonna fuck at work, we forgot condoms and lube." With those words, he ran a hand up my side, sinking his teeth into the crook of my neck. I gasped in ecstasy, tilting my head away from his canines. I felt his cock press against my ass, sliding in, causing me to push my hips back into his. He gripped my hips hard enough that I was gonna have marks in the morning, sliding out to push back in. I moaned, back arching against his chest.

"Fuck!" He held my hips to his, so I couldn't move them, no matter how much I wanted to. I whined softly, resting my head against the desk. "Move, Dyl, please," I muttered, turning my head to make eye contact. His pupils were blown, fangs flashing as he started to thrust slowly. He leaned down, teeth grazing my back lightly, causing me to shiver. He bit down on the skin over my shoulder blade, causing me to moan. 

"God, you feel good," he hummed against my sweat-soaked skin, shifting his hips ever so slightly.

"Oh, God," I screamed out, back arching as he thrust into my prostate. He kept his slow pace, knowing it drove me crazy, wanting to get off. His hand snaked around my cock again, sliding in time with his thrusts. His other hand slipped up my side, fingers pinching my nipple. "Fuck! I'm close, Dyl!" He hummed, biting at my shoulder whilst he kept up his other ministrations.

"Go ahead, babe. Come for me." He sped up his thrusts just enough, his hand sliding back down my torso to grip my hip. I cried out, back arching against his chest as I came. I felt him pull out, turning me to face him. I kissed him, hands moving to pull at the ponytail in his hair. He hummed against my mouth, hands moving to unbutton his shirt. I slipped it off his shoulders, tossing it to the ever growing pile of clothes. He pulled back, sitting in the chair.

In one fluid motion, I slipped to my knees and wrapped my mouth around his dick. His head flopped against the back of the chair, hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"Fuck, Scott." His hips jerked, cock twitching. "I'm gonna come," he murmured, hand moving to grasp at my hair. I hummed, feeling his thighs tense as he came. He moaned, hips jerking once again. I pulled off, swallowing thickly. I smiled up at him, knowing in the back of my mind I was the only one who got to see him like that. His grip on my hair slackened, and I stood, moving to get redressed. He panted, sitting up and reaching for his shirt.

I finished getting dressed, looking around the office.

"Whatcha looking for, babe?" He stood, grabbing his glasses from where they'd been discarded on the desk. I didn't know when he'd taken them off, but he had.

"Paper towels. Gotta clean the desk off," I muttered, flushing lightly. He kissed the side of my head before opening a drawer and pulling out some napkins. Along with the recorder.

"Well, you're gonna have to rerecord that. Probably a good idea to do so when I'm not here, huh?" I chuckled, cleaning the desk.

"Yeah, probably."


End file.
